1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for providing multiple orifices of different sizes for a sprayer unit, and in particular to such an assembly for use with a paint sprayer unit having a nozzle guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid delivery units such as sprayers for atomizing and discharging a liquid have many applications requiring different discharge rates as well as different spray sizes, that is, the solid angle or cone which the spray assumes upon discharge from the unit. Such different spray characteristics are obtained by the use of different constructed nozzles, and in particular by the use of orifices or discharge openings of different sizes. In many known devices, the sprayer unit can accommodate only a single nozzle, and therefore a nozzle assortment of interchangeable nozzles of varying sizes are provided, with a means for removably mounting one nozzle from the assortment on the unit which is suitable for a particular application. Interchanging such nozzles can be time consuming and the possibility of misplacing one or more of the individual nozzles exists.
In an effort to avoid the use of separately attachable and removable nozzles, several known sprayer devices are provided with an indexable turrent assembly having a plurality of orifices which are movable into position adjacent a nozzle discharge opening by rotating the turret. Such assemblies are described in general for sprayer units, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,611 and 2,388,093. Another such unit is shown for use with a hand-held sprayer unit in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,885.
One problem in the construction of an assembly having multiple orifices for use with a sprayer unit, particularly a light weight hand-held unit, is that of providing a reliable axial seal which will permit the element of elements in which the multiple orifices are disposed to be easily rotated or otherwise displaced yet prevents the leakage of the fluid being discharged after a particular orifice size has been selected and moved into position. A further problem associated with such units is that of providing a reliable multiple orifice assembly which can be easily disassembled and reassembled for cleaning as needed and which can be economically manufactured consistent with manufacturing specifications and tolerances for the remainder of the hand-held unit.